How to Know You are Addicted to Facebook
Let's get this list up to 100! Just edit this page and add more! How To Know You Are Addicted to Facebook # When you are talking to someone on the phone and writing on their wall at the same time. # You like to be poked and you like poking in return. # You go onto Facebook, log in, browse, get bored, decide to go to another website, go to the Bookmarks tab, and then select Facebook without thinking. # You take pictures for the sole purpose of putting it on Facebook. # You join a new group on a daily basis. # You stop talking to people who haven’t joined Facebook yet. # You break up with someone by changing your relationship status # You find yourself saying things like "I will tag you in this photo" when you are out. # Do you check your account more than one time every hour? # Do you often make references to Facebook when you are in social situations? (ie. "Oh I think I am friends with you on Facebook") # You converse with other people more on their "walls" than in person # You wake up in the middle of the night just to write on people’s walls about your dream/nightmare you just had. # you check your facebook when you walk into a computer store. # You write on people’s walls more than you write notes in class. # Do you try to check the profiles of people you don’t even know? # You create a group. # You tell everyone to invite their friends to your group. # You ask people to join even though you know they wont use it. # You make short wall posts so that you can post more often and therefor receive more walls yourself. # When someone writes on your wall, and you respond in a matter of seconds. # You poke people for no reason and repoke over and over (not realizing there’s no point in doing it). # You consider FACEBOOK as part of your activities, hobbies and interests. # When your dog has FACEBOOK. # Your usual bedtime has shifted by two or more hours. # Are you unable to make it through the day without opening FACEBOOK once? # You write on someone’s wall and tell them you wrote on their wall when they’re RIGHT BESIDE you when you could’ve told them in person. # You deactivate your account, then reactivate it, then deactivate, then reactiviate it again…. don’t bother trying to leave. # Do you look at all your friends' pics nonstop? # You are in class and you use all the class time to create a quiz to keep your group members active. # You check Facebook daily, multiple times a day, or all day. # You always ask for admin or officer when you join a group. # Do you wake up at night wondering is someone wrote on your wall. # Do you add people you don’t know just to have more friends? # You belong to more than 30 groups. # You post at least 10 comments a day. # You regularly read through the list of groups so that you can be sure to add yourself to clubs such as “We love Boy Meets World” and “Cut the Mullet.” # You make your first priority to check your e-mail in the morning, just in case someone added you or messaged your Facebook account overnight. # You find yourself frustrated when you search for someone, only to find that they are not (yet) a Facebook addict like yourself. # You have forced at least one of your friends to join Facebook. # You have pressured someone to join just so you can “friend” them. # You think your image is controlled by your profile picture. # You update your Status daily. # You use Facebook Mobile. # It's the first thing you do in the morning, and the last thing you do at night. # You log into Facebook before checking your regular email. # You trawl your address book for who hasn’t signed up yet, or who you haven’t invited yet. # You feel popular when someone “tags” you in a photo (it shows others that you do actually get out). # The mini-feed was a hot topic of discussion for a while among your friends. # You think about your cute little Fluff Pet and itch away to go pet it a zillion times and other pets of your friends because u desperately need money for food and habitat. clothes too for those who play the Pets app. # You can't wait to attack as many friends you have in werewolves, vampires, zombies, werewolves vs vampires, ninjas vs pirates & etc to gain point and level up to be stronger, changing your status and icon. # You made Facebook.com your home page. # You think “poking” is a valid form of flirting. # You have Facebook “friends” that you’ve never met in person. # As soon as you meet someone in real life, you go home to search for them on Facebook. # You think that wishing someone “happy birthday” on their wall is sufficient. # You search through a list of first names to pick out the picture of that random person you met last night when you were out—you don’t know their last name. # You are disappointed when you click on a person’s picture only to find that you can’t access their personal information because you are not their “Facebook friend.” # You randomly search through your friends’ friends to find more people to add. # You spend hours of precious study time viewing photo albums and pictures of people you went to high school with but haven’t talked to since. # You enjoy in glee receiving drinks whether from Booze Mail, Top Friend, Happy Hour, Octoberfest, or Pub Crawl. # You get in a fight with your significant other because he/she doesn’t want to be officially “Facebook dating” yet. # You throw yourself a little Facebook party when you reach the big marks: 50 friends, 100 friends, 200 friends... # You feel faint or shaky during work or class—and other times when you don’t have access to Facebook. add more Category:Lists